Cold In Here
by The Dark Flair
Summary: Roxas relives the speed bump in his relationship with Naminé. Sequel to Hot In Here. Rated M because I'm lazy.


**Cold In Here**

It's a couple months after the elevator accident- seven exactly -and I'm still dating Naminé. It only took us a month to get used to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend, but the top three floors at Saturo Print _still_ have a problem with it.

Not necessarily a problem as in they don't want us together. I just get tired of looking in my company mailbox and finding condoms, various sized toys, and BDSM instruction pamphlets.

Sons of bitches. What we do behind closed doors is none of their business. But it is fantastic.

I want to talk about a specific week that still means a lot to me. Our relationship was still fairly new to us at the time; somewhere around the three month mark. (Yes, I consider relationships lasting under five months new.)

I hadn't woken up in my bed alone that morning. At first, I thought Naminé would be a hectic sleeper, but I was wrong. She slept like a rock and stayed in one spot unless she woke up in the middle of the night for something.

When I rolled over, I smiled at the head of blonde hair in front of me. It was hard to believe we didn't like each other at first. All of our previous arguing felt like a really bad dream.

The alarm clock started to blare Jekyll and Hyde by Five Finger Death Punch (I don't know, some band Naminé listens to) loudly and I just let it play. Her music annoyed the hell out of me but it did a great job of waking me up when I slept in. And also giving me a heart attack when I wake up to hear raunchy lyrics, hate filled insults, or her personal favorite, **_YAHHHHH!_**

Fucking Americans. I love you guys, but some of you got some weird ass shit going on in your lives.

Jekyll and Hyde was a lot calmer than her usual music. But if I admitted to liking it, Naminé would get all starry-eyed and try to drag me into lethal mosh pits. No joke, I went to a concert with her and the two of us came home extra sore with bruises and my busted lip. Then she says: "Wanna go again tomorrow?"

I sped home in my car like I was in a police chase.

Naminé yawned and stretched out on the bed, humming along with the chorus. Then, she rolled over and laid her head on my arm.

"It's eight," I whispered, hoping the song didn't cover my voice. "We have to get ready for work."

She smiled, not bothering to open her eyes. "Your morning voice gives me the fuzzlies."

Fuzzlies? Why did that sound like something cute but dangerous that R. L. Stine would write about?

Rolling my eyes playfully, I wrapped an arm around her. Five more minutes wouldn't kill us. We could just take a shower together like the last time she stayed the night with me and be done in half the time.

Just as I had started to fall back to sleep, Naminé pressed her petal soft lips to mine. Her nearly bare body brushed against me and irritated my morning problem. Whenever she did that, she wanted her way. Question was, what did she want?

"Let's call in today. We haven't had a vacation yet and I think my brain is frying from all the work."

I let myself fall into another one of her addictive kisses and tried to convince myself that that's all we would be doing for the next four minutes and thirty seconds. We couldn't slack off just because we were in a relationship. The two of us had responsibilities. Work was my priority, then my baby, then whatever else.

I couldn't help but think about why real men hadn't approached Naminé in the past. The girl was simply amazing. With or without makeup, she was still gorgeous, she played against me in Mortal Kombat and perfectly executed a forty-two hit combo that even I couldn't pull off, and she told me hot dogs were sexy.

I loved her. Not even her flaws could drive me away at that point.

"No, I'm not calling in. And you're not either. We're going," I mumbled.

Naminé pouted when she pulled away, running a hand through my hair. "We haven't messed around in so long. I'm two minutes away from tying you down and raping you violently."

It wouldn't be rape if I wanted it. And man, did I want it.

No. I had to focus. Focus on shuffling through clients and papers for hours on end...bored out of my mind...wondering when I'd get another day off so I could make sweet love to my sexy girlfriend who was right in front of me with her hand down my sweatpants and holy shit I just wanted to fuck it up right then and there.

So yeah. Epic fail.

I didn't think I was going to make it to work that morning. The only thing that saved me was my father, who called just seconds before I gave in.

I quickly grabbed my phone and answered it. " _Hello?_ " I answered in Japanese.

" _Good morning, Roku. We're having a meeting as soon as Ms. Takemoto arrives. How fast can you and Ms. Carter get here?_ " he replied in the same language.

" _That depends on when she's willing to unhand my penis. She's quite persistent this mor-NING!_ Nam, I'm on the phone!" I hissed.

"Then get off the phone and do something about my problem. So selfish, Roku, I swear."

Dad snickered. "You guys are on speakerphone..."

I facepalmed. That was just great.

"I'm so sorry. We'll be up there as soon as we can. See you later." I quickly hung up before I caught any shit about that and quickly moved away from Naminé. "Seriously Koibito, we have to go."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled at me. "That means sweetheart, doesn't it?"

"Yes, yes it does. Come on, let's get dressed."

"Can we still shower together?" she pouted.

It took every bit of strength in me to say no. She was going to try and jump me and I knew it. "Maybe when we get back, okay?"

Naminé sighed, but didn't say anything else.

XXX

"What's got your undies in a bunch this morning?" Axel, one of the very few Japanese workers in the building who couldn't (and didn't want to) speak the language, asked as he leaned over my desk. He used to work on a lower floor, but he got a promotion and came up to the forty-eighth floor.

Being on one of the top three floors made you pretty important. You were included in more things and the pay was higher.

The crazy redhead with the even crazier tattoos under his eyes quickly became my best friend. He was the main one that gave me hell about my relationship with Naminé.

"Just work. Fall is always the busiest season and I don't know why."

Axel sat on top of my desk, like he had several times before. "Because we all want to get as much shit done as possible before we start freezing our asses off. Speaking of which, it's supposed to snow tomorrow."

I raised an eyebrow at him, temporarily forgetting my work. We were on an island. It never snowed here. We got hurricanes and tropical storms, not snow. "You're _definitely_ shitting me."

He shook his head, red spikes moving with the motion. "Nope. For the first time in over three decades, Destiny Islands is going to get _actual_ snow. Saw it on the news this morning."

I'd believe that when I saw it. We had just gotten out of a very harsh, very brutal summer. And there was a second hurricane after the one that trapped Naminé and I. It literally carried my car away and I was forced to get a new one.

"How 'bout that," I said as I sipped my afternoon tea that Naminé brought me. He knew that meant that I wasn't listening to him in the slightest.

"Alright. You're gonna be the only one not prepared for it. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"And when it doesn't snow, don't say shit to me about how disappointed you are."

He huffed, but didn't say anything more. So I turned back to my computer and continued imputing data.

And then my phone rang. The call was from Naminé's office. "Hello, Koibito."

"Hey, come see me in my office," she spoke in that soft, sultry tone that bothered me more often than not. It would definitely lead to something that should've been filed in the NSFW folder.

I tried not to sigh (that made her thing I was tired of her) and leaned back in my chair. "I'm busy. I can't just leave my office for that."

"On your break, then?" she asked hopefully.

"Well I was going to see if I could run some extra copies of my paperwork just in case I lose the first batch and-"

"Ughhhh. You don't need to make copies of your paperwork because I have the copies. And I won't lose them, I _swear_."

I was about to tell her that I needed to make copies, but Axel motioned for me to put it on speakerphone. I did so and sat back in my chair.

"Why can't you just be a normal boyfriend? You're always talking about work. At home, at parties, in your sleep. I miss _Roxas_. The stupid C.E.O. workaholic is getting on my nerves."

"I understand how you feel. I do. Like I said before, we have responsibilities. This shouldn't be any different than before we liked each other. I don't plan to let _us_ interfere with business. It doesn't mean that I'm putting you off. I'll try to come and see you today during our break, but I gotta do some things first, okay?"

Naminé huffed, obviously not happy with my decision. "Fine."

"You sure okay with that?"

"Yeah, I get it. I'm gonna get back to work now."

"Good girl. See you later."

She mumbled a reply back, then hung up. I had a feeling that it wasn't over.

Axel chuckled. "Way to let work cock block you, idiot."

"I have to work hard to maintain my position and so does she," I growled.

"I'm not saying that it isn't. But you work almost every day and you only get Sundays off regularly. You said yourself that it's been a while since you two did anything."

Our very first time was three weeks after we started dating. We spent three days doing just that right after work. After that, we got swamped with stuff to do and we'd always wind up tired afterwards.

Shit, we hadn't done anything since our third week as a couple.

"And you've been together for what, three measly months?" Axel added. "How long ago was it that you got some before Naminé came around?"

"A couple months. I don't remember how many."

Six. Six lonely, agonizing months of no play whatsoever.

Axel scoffed, taking a lighter to one of my pencils. "That's some will power you got on you. I won't let my girl go a week without it. If your girl loses the D, you lose the girl. Keep that in mind."

Naminé wasn't shallow like that. She wouldn't break up with me just because we weren't having sex. She loved me for who I was, not because of what was in my pants. Axel had no idea what he was talking about.

"Whatever. And give me my pencil!"

He snatched away, holding the wood to the flame. "No! Burning things makes me feel alive!"

Axel...we're gonna get you help, buddy.

XXX

When my break came up, I went to Naminé's office and had lunch with her. She was in a very foul mood when I got there, so I just sat down next to her and quietly ate my salad.

Men eat salads too. Don't judge me.

"Our break is over in ten minutes, you know."

"Sorry. I got caught up with work and forgot what time break was."

There was a heavy silence over the office after that. I was a little late! Sue me! It's not like I purposely put off going to see her for work. I lost track of time.

I looked at her, but she didn't look at me. She just stared blankly ahead and continued to eat her Chicken Habanero sandwich with extra jalepeños, melted Velveta cheese, hot sauce, roasted red peppers, yellow peppers, mushrooms, and ghost chilli peppers. The girl's pallet was indestructible, I tell you.

"How's the sandwich?" I asked her.

"Cold. I wanted to wait for you, so I didn't touch it until two minutes ago," she spat.

I grimaced and turned back to my salad. "I'm sorry."

"Oh no. _I'm_ sorry of getting in the way of your work. By all means, go finish what you were doing," she smiled sarcastically. Still, she refused to look at me.

I shook and put my fork down. "Naminé, you know you're-"

"Your brother came in just now," she interrupted with a disgusted frown.

"Ventus?" I asked.

She swallowed and wiped her mouth, then washed the food down with some Coke. "Yeah. That dumb bastard."

Naminé hated Ventus while he was constantly hitting on her, almost literally trying to take her away from me. For the life of me, I couldn't understand why. Naminé wasn't his type. "What'd he do now?"

"He made fun of my chest," she grumbled. "He asked me out on a date and I told him to go die. Then he called my boobs...mosquito bites. Do you think they're too small?" she asked, face tinting scarlet as she his beneath her bangs.

I rolled my eyes. Stupid Ven. "Ignore him. What you lack in the boob department, you make up for in the brai-"

Whoa, no. She most certainly does not make up for it with her intellect. Sorry sweetie, but you kinda fit the blonde stereotype.

"...Everything else department?" I tried to smile.

"You know you can't lie very well anymore."

Again, I held back a sigh. "Koibito, that doesn't even matter-"

"Is that why you don't want to have sex with me? Am I too small for you?"

I felt like she was taking words and force feeding them to me. That wasn't what I meant at all. "No, that's _not_ why. If you really want to know, big breasts are gross to me. I like girls in the itty bitty titty commitee. _There_."

A small smile spread across her lips. "For real?"

"For real. Honestly, the highest I'll go is a C cup. Anything bigger than that is just... _ugh_." I shuddered, trying to shake the image from my head. All my life, I'd heard that I was stupid or gay because I didn't drool over girls with huge racks, but oh well. My life, my preference. Get the fuck over it.

"Anyway, you're amazing just the way you are. What more could I ask for? Just let me treasure you."

Naminé was a bit insecure about her looks, but she didn't want to admit that. Whenever I said something to her to make her blush, she'd insult me. I never took it to heart, though.

"Stop quoting Bruno Mars you dumb dickface," she muttered halfheartedly.

Damn it. I didn't think she'd catch that.

I smiled and moved my chair closer to hers. "I still mean it, even if the words aren't my own." I kissed her cheek and pulled her closer to me. "When we get back to my place, it'll be just you and me," I whispered as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "No Ventus, no work, no clothes. You deserve it."

Naminé giggled as I leaned down to kiss her neck. "Will you kiss me for real already?"

"Now that I can do."

I kissed her.

Worst mistake of my life.

"Fuck, you did that on purpose!" I grabbed her drink to try and ease the searing pain in my mouth. A little to late, I was reminded that it was Coke.

I covered my mouth, feeling myself start to sweat. My pallet was really weak and I couldn't have spicy foods. And I tasted the fucking ghost chilli peppers that were on her sandwich.

"Oh my God, do you have water?" I groaned, trying not to drool as I took deep breaths.

"Nope. That's for not eating lunch with me for the past few weeks _and_ for being late today," she smirked.

But I was busy!

I started to cry. Like, with actual tears. It was really hot and I couldn't take it, okay!?

"Don't be a puss, Roku."

"I'm sitting here dying and you're laughing at me! Fuck, it hurts! Help me!"

She didn't help me. Just laughed her little heart out while I slowly died.

XXX

When we got home, I all but attacked her. We stumbled into my room and fell onto the bed without a care in the world. I wanted her and I was going to get her.

Her lips remained petal soft throughout the day and tasted like cinnamon. The only time mine left hers was when I had to get her shirt off. She was a fun kisser, if that made any sense. Naminé didn't submit easily, so I had a hell of a time fighting for dominance with her.

We were so close. The two of us were both naked and ready to work off weeks and weeks of stress. I was literally _centimeters_ away from her vagina...

Then Ven's dumb ass bursts through the room door. Unannounced. Uninvited. Unwelcomed. "Bro! It's been a while! Um...am I interrupting something?"

I jumped up and attempted to cover us both with the sheets. "What do you think?" I glared.

"...I'm thinking my brother will good to me and let me join him. I haven't had sex since yesterday morning and Jr's ready to go."

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

He sighed, but left the room. Knowing him, he would stay until I entertained him. So I groaned and started to get dressed.

Naminé whined. "Nooo! What are you doing!?"

"Well we can't do this while he's here. He's the type of person to sneak pictures and leak them on the internet. If I tire him out, he'll eventually leave."

Instead of complaining to me, Naminé goes to the door and yanks it open. "VEN! GET OUT OF THE HOUSE SO I CAN FUCK YOUR BROTHER!"

"But what about me!? I look just like him!"

"If I wanted you, I would've already fucked you! But no! You're disgusting!"

"That's what his last girlfriend said before she found herself on my dick!"

The two started to argue from different rooms of the house. A fantastic evening it was turning out to be. My girlfriend was horny, my brother was an idiot, and I later found out that there was a mosquito in my sweats and I didn't put on underwear. Talk about itching in all the wrong places.

After Naminé got dressed, we met Ven in the living room. He was telling me all about some girl he met in a coffee shop yesterday morning (I honestly gave no shits about the flings he had while dating my ex-girlfriend) while Naminé drowned her lack of sex sorrows in vanilla ice cream and popcorn, which actually tasted much better than it sounded.

"She was a screamer," Ven smirked.

I concentrated on Mortal Kombat, playing on adventure mode. "Ven, I don't give a rat's ass about your bimbo hoes."

"Don't be like that, Roxy! Remember the good old days before you got with Kairi?"

"The one who cheated on me with you, then got with you two days after we broke up? The cute redhead? The one you're dating? That Kairi? _Never_ heard of her," I growled, voice dripping with sarcasm as thick as a cement chunk.

Ven laughed. "Well it seems to me like you have. No hard feelings, right? If I would've known she was with you, I honestly wouldn't have done it. We can both agree that she was a slut...and I very much like sluts."

"Whatever. Just stop talking about her, okay? First you interrupt my sex time, then you bore me to death, then you bring her up, then you fucking shoot your little annoying weapon in my chest kill me. I hate you."

"...What?"

"Sorry. That was meant for Scorpion," I said as I tried to restart the level all the way from the village.

Naminé sat up with a giggle. "When you fight him again, get his health to the halfway mark, do a three hit combo, then keep backing away."

"What will that do?" I asked.

"Something hilarious. Just watch."

I nodded and did as she said when I got to him. I kept backing away and he kept trying to spear me again. When he did, Sub-Zero froze. Scorpio dragged the chain back and yelled, "Get the fuck over here!"

My character died. Naminé cracked up. "Now look what you did," I glared.

"Lighten up! That was funny!"

"No it wasn't! Now I have to start over from the village! Jesus..."

Her laughter stopped. I didn't look over to see if she was angry. Going from the village all the way back to scorpion was a bitch. I should've saved it.

"Fuck it, I'm going to your room," she growled as she stomped off.

"Bye then," I mumbled, not really caring where she was headed.

Thankfully, Ven shut up about the girl he met/banged. But one irritation had to be replaced with another. He pulled out his phone and started to play Wicked Games by The Weeknd. I would've loved to be listening to Naminé's music instead. At least I could barely hear the lyrics.

Ven wrapped his arms around my neck and started to sing loud in my ear. "Just lemme muhfuckin' lurve youuu!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

XXX

The next morning, it was time for him to leave. He was getting all sentimental and going on about how he wouldn't see me for a while. I was just ready for the loser to get out of my house.

That's when I looked outside and saw all the snow. It look so fluffy and flawless. I'd never seen it look like that in Destiny Islands and...I just wanted to play in it!

Naminé ran outside and fell on the ground. "It's so pretty! Which one of you beautiful fuckers did this!?" she yelled at the sky.

I wanted to tell her that Greek gods weren't real, but that'd just break her little heart. She cried when I told her Pluto- her favorite "planet" -wasn't a planet anymore. Imagine what would happen if I told her Aphrodite wasn't real.

I really didn't get her.

I loved her so much though.

So I threw on a jacket and met her outside. "Maybe Poseidon got new powers, Koibito."

"You think so!?"

Hahahaha! I-! Ahahahahaha!

"It's possible," I shrugged, fighting down an obnoxious laugh.

Ven's stupid ass came outside and stood over her. "Sweetie, Poseidon and the rest of those weird ass things in your head aren't real. Just because you're cute and blonde doesn't give you the right to be stupid."

She gave him a horrified look. I gave him a look that threatened his most prized possession on his body if he didn't shut up. He didn't take the hint.

"I mean come on. If any of them were real, we'd all be in some serious trouble."

"Then...explain the hurricanes!"

"Natural disasters that occur due to strong winds, warm water, water vapor, and the fact that we're on a goddamn island surrounded by the shit. Google's your friend. Confide in him."

Die. Hard.

She hugged me tight and buried her face into the side of my neck. "He's lying, right?"

"Uh..."

"Roku?"

"Well he isn't _not_ telling the truth," I smiled down at her in hopes to confuse her. She slapped me and stormed inside the house.

Goddamn it, she knew what slaps did to me.

"Babe, come on! I didn't want to upset you!"

The door down the hall slammed. She was going to be mad at me for a long while.

"I wanna slam doors too!" Ven slammed the front door with an unnecessary amount of force. Something on the roof made a loud scratching noise, then a mass of white came down and covered the windows and door. The front of the house was completely buried in snow. And because of the northward blizzard that the news warned me about last night (but I ignored) so was the back and the sides of the house.

We were snowed in.

"Haha...at least we still have your heaters," Ven smiled.

Just then, all the lights in the house flickered on and off before going out completely.

"Everything in your house is electric, isn't it?"

"Yep..."

He swung his right foot back and forth, kicking awkwardly at the carpet. "At least we have each other!

Slowly, I walked up to him with the fakest smile ever. He didn't notice. I curled my hand into a fist and slammed the knuckle of my thumb into his dick. And down he went.

"Don't ever say shit like that to her again. Let her believe what she wants to believe."

"But she deserved to know!" he wheezed as he cupped himself.

"If it comes down to it, I'm eating you first," I spat before going to check on Naminé. Lucky me, she often forgot to lock the door when she was mad at me. Getting into the room was easy. Getting her to talk to me, not so much.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. You probably think that I think you're stupid. I don't. You're not stupid for having your own beliefs."

"Hmph," she mumbled from under her bedsheet burrito.

That time, I did sigh.

"Oh, so you're tired of me now?"

Jesus, take my wheel and drive me away from this mess.

"No. I could never get tired of you. I'm just tired of Ven. He has to stay here with us until the snow melts."

Naminé turned around to give me the scariest glare I'd ever seen coming from a woman. "What do you mean when the snow melts?"

"Ventus...slammed the door earlier. The snow is blocking all the exits and the lights are off. It's gonna get freezing in here and he's trapped with us."

"Hey Rox! Is there any way to get peanut butter out of carpet!?"

The two of us groaned, automatically wrapping our arms around each other. It would be the only warmth we'd be able to find for the next few hours or so.

"Roku?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we have sex now?"

I closed my eyes and huffed. "No Koibito. Not while Ven is here."

She pushed me away and curled into her infamous burrito. "I'd rather get hypothermia than to hug you," she spat.

"Be like that then. I'm gonna go play my PSP," I scoffed, leaving her in the room by herself.

XXX

The house had gotten even colder as the day went on. I literally had to put on clothes, a jacket, shoes, gloves, and a scarf as if I were going outside. Ven did the same. Naminé, however, was fine in some sweats and one of my thermals. Where was this woman from and how on earth could she stand this weather!?

Anyway, Ven and Naminé sat in the kitchen with me. We were attempting to eat the cold pizza we'd ordered the night before. We were going to microwave it but the power's out.

Maybe the gods are real and we got punished because Ven and I mocked them. Mostly Ven.

"You know, cold pizza is kinda awesome," Ven spoke.

"This is true," Naminé spoke with her mouth full.

Cold pizza is gross, but I'm starving. I'll be damned if I eat that ice cream in below forty weather.

"Say, what's your favorite song? If not song, artist or band," Naminé asked.

Ven looked up, surprised that she was looking directly at him when she asked the question. "Me? I-I don't have a favorite song. But I do like Blood On The Dancefloor."

Damn I forgot Ven likes that kinda music too.

"Really!? They're shit!"

"They're so not shit! Name a better band! I bet you can't!"

"In This Moment, A Day To Remember, Asking Alexandria, Machine Head, Chevelle, Evanescence, Five Finger Death Punch, Iwrestledabearonce, Breaking Benjamin, Bullet For My Valentine, Heartist, Sick Puppies, Red, Disturbed-"

"Hey, I said one!" He took a bit of his pizza, then moved to the fridge to grab one of my beers. Like I told him he could even have one. "You like System of a Down?"

"Yes. And to answer your next question, I love their Violent Pornography."

"Shit, me too!"

They love what!?

"You love what!?" I asked. My twitched a little bit. I was learning things about her that I wasn't quite sure I wanted to know.

Ven laughed. "It's a song, bro. Chill out."

I breathed a sigh a relief. It wasn't that I didn't agree with her watching porn. I didn't care. It was the violent part that scared me. The fact that she and Ven could have something like that in common freaked me out.

"They have a bunch of songs that are just hilarious. Like Chic N Stu and Sugar. I think Sugar was the first song I ever heard by them."

They started to talk like they'd known each other their whole lives. I felt a little left out because I didn't know any of the bands or songs they were talking about. Stupid Ven. This is probably how he stole Kairi away from me.

I refuse to let him take Naminé.

 _If your girl loses the D, you lose the girl._

Axel didn't know what he was talking about. Naminé wasn't like that. I was sure of it.

"Hey, maybe we could go to Issues' concert when they come next month. I hear Jeffree is gonna be there with them," Ven.

"Star!?"

"Yeah! I had the same reaction when I heard!"

"We're definitely going. God, why weren't you this cool before?" Naminé smiled.

Ventus shrugged. "You never wanted to talk to me before. I'll admit it's nice to just talk like this."

"It is. Beneath all that pervertedness is actually a really nice guy."

Okay, Axel may have been right. I already felt like I was losing her.

It didn't matter. When the snow melted, I'd just throw myself into work and not think about any of this.

Damn, work! I'm missing out on so much because of Ven's dumb ass. I'm gonna be so behind in everything and people are going to be wondering where I've been. All of our phones are dead and I don't even have a landline. I'm gonna be so screwed.

"Why so quiet?" Naminé asked as she nudged my arm.

I blinked and shook my head. "Just thinking about how behind I probably am at work."

"Of course you are," they spoke in unison. Right after, they started to laugh. I'll admit that I felt left out. I _was_ left out.

So I just left the room completely. They didn't need me there to ruin their fun.

XXX

Three days. It took me three days to get sick of being left out of the loop. While Ven was building a house of cards, I dragged Naminé to my room. I wasn't planning to lose to him and I knew just how to get her to stay. The answer was sex.

I can honestly say I tried. Whenever I tried to kiss her, she'd move her face away. There was some serious neglect going on and I didn't like it.

Naminé placed her hand over my mouth. "What are you doing?"

"What?" I mumbled through her hand.

"Why do you want this all of a sudden? I've been dropping hints for weeks and you didn't catch on. I even asked you directly and you said no. Now you want to because _you're_ ready? Well I don't want it right now. I was talking to Ven."

I didn't want to ask, but I wanted to know. "So what? Do I bore you?"

"What? Roxas, where is this coming from?"

"I wanna know if you think I'm boring."

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. "This is about Ven, isn't it?"

"Maybe it is. What of it?"

Naminé sighed. "No, I don't think you're boring. I just think you're obsessed with your work. I tried to get you to take a break and you didn't want that."

"Well work is my priority," I explained. "I can't slack off just because I'm dating you."

"I'm not asking you to slack off! I just-!" She buried her face in her hands and groaned. "I miss the days where we got off of work and didn't think about it afterwards. You just wanted to get to know me better and I wanted to know you too. Where's the Roxas that would call my office just to tell me good morning?"

Well I did that because the relationship was fresh and she was so interesting. I couldn't even concentrate on work because she was in every one of my thoughts. I was fascinated and enthralled and...I wanted to be around her all the time.

Is that the problem? Am I too comfortable with her now?

"It's not just about sex, but it does play a small part in this. Roxas, I'm not asking you to pay attention to only me all the time. But it seems like you're the type to only pay attention when the relationship is threatened. Is that why you want sex now? Because you think Ven is winning me over?"

That's not...necessarily wrong.

"I just don't want to lose you," I admitted.

"Then don't let me go."

My eyes went wide as she brushed past me and left the room. So the problem wasn't Ventus or sex. It was literally me. I wasn't paying enough attention to her. What kind of attention did she want?

"And you let me leave the room anyway!? You dumb douche!"

"How was I supposed to know you meant that literally!?"

Women!

XXX

Another day went by. I'd been showering in freezing cold water for about four or five days and Naminé had been spending nonstop time with my brother. Even though she said it wasn't about him, I felt like I was still fighting to keep her.

It wasn't until I went in the kitchen for a midnight snack that everything changed. I started off being rude, though that was probably the dumbest thing to do.

"Rox, you okay?"

"Mm-hm."

Naminé sighed and watched me pretend to microwave a piece of pizza, even though the power still was out. It brought me joy, leave me alone.

"It's not doing anything, Roku..."

"I know that. Let me live my life," I grumbled as I poured a glass of nothing from the empty juice carton and drank it.

That was great. I was losing my girlfriend and my sanity.

Naminé shook her head. "If you want me to play along, I will. But I think this is borderline unhealthy."

"You know what's unhealthy? Watching my girlfriend and my brother flirt all day every day!"

"What!? I was not flirting with him! He and I just have a lot more in common than you and I do!"

"Then suck his dick, why don't you!?"

"That's disgusting!"

"Oh, so my dick is disgusting!? That's what you're saying because we're identical twins!"

She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. Then she walked up to me and placed her hands on my lower chest. "That's not what I'm saying. I like yours very much, Roku."

"So then you obviously like his! I give up! I'm just gonna die old and alone with eighty-two cats! Go to Ven if you think he can make you happier than I can!"

Naminé glared at me and snatched her hands away. "You should know that prolonged horniness, if left untreated, turns into a boiling, murderous rage. If you still want your dick attached to your body, you'll shut that up right now. I'm not in the mood to hear this shit."

My eyes widened as I leaned away from her. What was her problem? "...Chill, Nam. It's not that serious."

"You just made it serious. Make up your damn mind. Do you want sex or not? Do you even want me anymore or do you want to be left to your precious job?" she growled, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well I don't know anymore. Are you gonna be thinking of Ven if we do have sex? If I said I didn't want you, would you wind up being another one of his whores-?"

She slapped the insanity right out of me. My head turned in a whole different direction. I felt dazed and slight turned on. I knew she was pissed, but it wasn't like my reaction could be helped. I really liked it.

"How dare you? I didn't start dating you for sex, so why the hell would I leave you because I'm not getting it? I care about you, Roxas. Not your stupid penis."

"Why does my penis have to be stupid?"

"Shut up!" she yelled. All joking was over. A part of me started to hate myself because she looked like she was about to cry. "How could you even think that of me!? You of all people should know I'm not a whore! How could you say that to me!?"

I shook my head, trying to come up with words to say. I honestly didn't know. "I'm so sorry, baby-"

"Sorry isn't enough for what you said to me, Roxas. It isn't enough for how you've treated me recently."

"I know what I said was wrong. It just kinda...slipped out. I was really angry and you're so..." I got a good look at her, noticing that she looked just like she did when I confronted her about our first kiss. Naminé looked absolutely beautiful. No way in hell was I losing that. No way was I gonna lose her. She meant a lot to me and I couldn't imagine my life without her in it.

"You're gorgeous," I smiled as I wiped her tears away. "I was angry, but I was also scared to lose you. I'm not afraid anymore. I love you, Naminé."

Naminé forced down a smile. "Congrats," she sniffed. "You're the first man to ever make me cry."

I hugged her close to me and heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry. Please be patient with me. I may fuck up from time to time, but I swear to you I'll always fix it."

Naminé pulled away from me with a smile. "I believe you, Roku." Then, for the first time in days, she shivered. "Shit, it's cold in here."

"You need me to warm you up?" I joked as I placed teasing kisses all over her neck. She said no, but she didn't try very hard to push me away. Plus, she was giggling. I wanted to keep her laughing.

Since she was still shivering, I figured she was still cold. Laughing, I hugged her tight and rubbed my heavily clothed body all over hers. "Is this working?"

"No, it's weird! Get off of me!"

During my twisting and turning, a part of me that was bothered by that earlier slap brushed her leg. She must have felt it too because she hissed. I immediately stopped, but I didn't let her go.

"You still cold?" I asked softly.

"Y-Yeah. You?"

"A little. But not for long." I gently grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her. Unlike before, she actually let me. Soon, the two of us were slowly moving towards the floor.

The tile felt incredibly cold, but we actually didn't mind it. The kitchen was quickly becoming unbearably hot and we just _had_ to get out of those clothes.

XXX

"Someone got laid," Axel sang, nudging my shoulder.

The snow had finally melted and Naminé and I were off to work again. I was smiling a lot more than I usually did, but it was because I was genuinely happy. Naminé and I were closer than ever and I had the snow to thank for that. Sort of.

"Yes. I. Did," I smirked, not caring that he was burning yet another one of my pencils. "And it was great."

"Told you. Who's right? Uncle Axel was right!" he babbled, ruffling my hair.

"Fucking whore," I spat, trying to fix the mess.

The pyro grinned. "The last time you called someone that you ended up in a relationship with them. You trying to tell me something, Rox?" he winked.

"...Not even if I was gay."

"You don't have to be gay to get a little Axel in your life. Chef don't judge," he winked, leaving me utterly disgusted.

"Wow, and you were worried about me being with other men."

I looked lover towards the door in a panic. Of course, it was Naminé. "Hey Koibito. Ignore this dickface."

She laughed and closed the door. "Hey Roku. Sup Chef," she joked.

"Hello Hot Blonde #358," he waved.

I would've asked where Hot Blondes number one through three hundred fifty seven were, but I just didn't care enough.

Naminé pushed Axel off the edge of my desk and took his spot. "What are you working on?"

"Pain..." Axel groaned.

I sat up and leaned forward. "The usual. Our break's in five minutes. We should go out and do something."

"And by something you mean...?"

I smiled and winked, causing her to blush. It was adorable.

"Alright then. Finish up and I'll see you in five." Naminé kissed me on the cheek, then left. I couldn't help but watch her walk away. She was wearing one of my favorite skirts.

Axel let out a low whistle as he sat up on the floor. "Damn, she's hot."

"Watch it," I glared. It didn't last because my mind started to wander. Just how many times could I make her explode in an hour?

"Chill man. When did you get so possessive?"

Since I realized I never want to let her go. I'm not going to slack on my work, but I'm also not going to slack on my Naminé. She deserved better than I've treated her and I intended to prove that I would adjust to her being in my life.

"I'm going on break early. Watch the office for me," I told Axel as I made my way to Naminé's office.

XXX

I opened the door and peaked out of Naminé's office. There was no one in sight. My hair was really messed and my shirt was ripped in several places. And there was lip gloss all on my collar. "Coast is clear. I'm gonna head back," I sighed in relief.

"Wait!" Naminé gave me one last kiss and smiled. "Heard you might have to do some overtime. Good luck. Love you."

"Love you too." I eased out of the door and made a beeline for my office. My hand was on the handle right as my father called for me. "Sir?" I sighed.

"You doing alright, son?"

He never asked me that.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well I went by Naminé's office to see if she knew where you had disappeared to..."

I looked at him, he looked at me, and we both just kinda exploded. His was filled with laughter while mine was an angry explosion.

"What the hell were you looking for me for!? I was on my break!"

"I didn't know you had such a filthy mouth. I swear, it was like listening to a professional porno!" he laughed.

"Y-You stayed to listen!?"

"Oh, everyone stayed to listen. Your break was around noon. It's two in the afternoon, Roku."

I growled and stomped into my office, making sure to slam the door. Even though I could still hear his laughter, I smiled. I still had chills from her touch.

"God, I love you Naminé," I whispered to myself as I slid to the floor in a slight daze.

Four months later, it remains true. That makes seven awesome months.

 **XXX**

 **Something is telling me to make a story full of one shots based on this. They won't always be six and seven thousand words long, but yeah. It's a thought that's lingering. Hope you liked this!**


End file.
